Years After Hogwarts
by RosesandBlack
Summary: HP/Charmed crossover
1. The Halliwell's

**here's chapter one**

**enjoy**

**comment pleez**

**The Halliwell's**

This story does not start off like most; this story is about Harry James Potter, but not this chapter. This chapter is about the Halliwell sisters; Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe. These three young girls were raised by her sick grandmother since their mother was dead (water demon killed her), and ever since then Prue automatically took the job of raising her sisters with her grandmother. Piper and Prue got along all the time while Phoebe and Prue clashed over Phoebe being reckless and acting out against authority. Prue worked at Buckland's Auction House selling rare and beautiful paintings and other artifacts. Prue and men did not get along very well because Prue was so independant and most men found that threatening, but when Prue moved back into the manor she fell for her high school sweetheart Andy Trudeau. She loved him to death and would do anything for him, but unfortunately for both of them Andy died when he was attacked by a demon.

Piper, the middle child, had to stand medeator between Prue and Phoebe. She missed her mother as much as Prue did, but she kept her feelings to herself while Prue took them out on either her or Phoebe. Piper worked at Quake as exectutive chef and soon managed the restaurant, but that was not her dream. While dating guys did not turn out well, Piper finally found the right guy named Leo Wyatt, a Whitelighter. Even though their love was forbidden, Leo had a talk with the Elders, the higher power that all magical creatures had to answer to, and they arranged for the two of them to marry in a romantic ceremony perfromed by their dead grandmother.

Phoebe, the youngest child, was referred to as the "screwup." Everything that happened was apparently her fault. She was the one who read the incantation from Grams' Book of Shadows and made all three girls witches. Phoebe was the carefree one in the family which got her into trouble many times with Grams from shoplifting to stealing bigger items like cars. Piper and Phoebe got along best while Prue and Phoebe bickered and that only continued when Prue found out that Phoebe's long term boyfriend, Cole Turner, was a demon bend on destroying the Power of Three.

While Piper and Prue wanted to destroy Cole for wanting to destroy them, Phoebe was determined to keep him alive; she could not kill him. While Phoebe kept this secret from her sisters, she told Leo who was not happy at all, she finally revealed that he was still alive. Which comes to the present.

Prue had died from Shaks, the Source's assassin, and Piper and Phoebe were determined to vanquish him, but that required the Power of Three which was gone until they came upon a woman at Prue's funeral.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," the woman said shaking Piper's hand.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked sensing a certain caring anture about the woman.

"Paige," she said shaking her hand, "Paige Matthews." As she walked away Phoebe turned to her sister and said, "Her name begins with a 'P'. Coincidence?"

"Come on Phoebe," Piper said in a mellow voice, "A lot of people's names begin with a 'P'."

"No I felt something strong from her," Phoebe said. Turns out that Paige was their half-sister and was part White-lighter. After an attempt of turning Paige evil from the Source, Phoebe and Piper convinced that being a good witch was better and Paige moved into the manor, taking Prue's old room.

The Power of Three was restored and they lived happily ever after fighting demons and saving innocents, but not before helping the greatest power of them all besides Piper's son Wyatt, Harry James Potter.


	2. An Unsuspected Visit

**here's chapter two**

**enjoy**

**comment pleez**

**An Unsuspected Visit**

"Harry?" Hermione yelled as she walked in with Helena. Helena was her daughter; she was a year old and already had her powers.

"Welcome home!" Harry said hugging Hermione and Helena. They took the train back to Hogwarts to visit to accept a job offering, "Did you accept the job?"

"Yes," Hermione said as Harry picked her up and kissed her. They sat down to eat dinner when the doorbell rang. Hermione put Helena in her highchair and answered the front door.

"We need your help!" Piper said urgently.

"Honey who is it?" Harry asked putting a bowl of salad on the table.

"My cousin," Hermione said inviting Piper into her home.

"Piper?" Harry asked shaking her hand, "I'm Harry Potter and my daughter is in her highchair trying to eat her dish. Excuse me."

"What's this about?" Hermione asked Piper quietly.

"We need your help," Piper said sitting on the couch, "Prue has died and we found our half-sister Paige to restore the Power of Three, but we still need assistance."

"With what?" Hermione asked walking over to the dinner table and setting a place for Piper, "What could I help you with?"

"We need another witch to make us more powerful," Piper explained pushing away her dish, "The Power if weakened and we need another witch for counterweight."

"I don't have the kind of power that you three do," Hermione said as Harry continued eating, "I use a wand. You three don't. Please either eat or get out. I don't know anything about your magic or your demons. Please."

"I will come to you again," Piper said walking to the door, "The Power of Three needs you."

"Power of Three?" Harry asked looking at Hermione, "You're related to a Charmed One?"

"Yes," Hermione confessed as Helena looked up and laughed.

"We've been married for three years and this hasn't come up?" Harry asked becoming frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said picking Helena up and walking her upstairs to put her to bed. Harry did not know what to think; he did not know anything about the Charmed Ones only that they were very powerful and if Hermione was related to them then she was more powerful than he had anticipated. Suddenly something flew in from outside and landed in front of Harry who was sitting on his couch in the living room.

"What the hell?" Harry wondered to himself until he saw the time clock attached to the outside, "HOLY SHIT!" He ran upstairs and ran into Helena's room and slammed the door shut.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked as she out Helena down for the night.

"I'd advise you to pick her back up and climb out that window," Harry said as he heard the clock from downstairs.

"What the hell is that ticking?" Hermione asked as Harry heard the last few seconds of the clock. He ran Hermione and his daughter over to the window and shoved them down the fire escape while Harry was stuck inside the house. They ran down the fire escape just in time as the house exploded beside them. Piper, who was walking to her car, saw the blazing house and wondered if her cousin and neice were in there, but Hermione had come out from behind the building and ran into the safety of her cousin's arms.

"Are you guys alright?" Piper asked noticing a cut on Helena's forehead.

"Yea we're fine," Hermione said looking at the house. The house did not have the three levels it did when it was intact; the stairs were blown everywhere, the roof was half there, and there were just pieces of the house blown as far as thirty feet away from where they were standing.

"Where's the child?" came a voice from behind them. Hermione turned around and faced a Death Eater. In fact, the entire neighborhood was set ablaze by the Death Eaters. People were running out of their homes to safety and some people were going back in for pets and children.

"You're not getting her!" Hermione yelled as she was ready to curse him with her wand. He pulled off his mask and revealed his face, "Malfoy?"

"Hello Granger," he said sneering.

"Why does he want my baby?" Hermione asked as Malfoy merely smiled and kicked Hermione in the face, breaking her nose and jaw.

"You don't need to know everything," Malfoy said walking away. He was not going to get away with this. Piper found a nearby fence plank and shoved it through Malfoy's chest. He did not die at first, but a few minutes of just standing there, he collapsed onto the ground with blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Hermione stood up with her daughter in her arms and replaced her nose and jaw to where they were supposed to be.

"What now?" Piper asked wiping blood from Hermione's face.

"Go to Hogwarts," Hermione said taking one more look at her lost house and her lost husband and left to go to King's Cross.

* * *

Tons of people were crying; "They just barged in and cursed my family." "My house blew up with my parents in it." Hermione felt deeply sympathetic for the students and others who lost loved ones in that massacre.

The compartment door opened. "Piper told me what happened," Phoebe siad hugging Hermione and Helena.

"I think he's still alive," Hermione said smiling, "he's been in dangerous situations before he'll oull through." When the train stopped, she stepped out with Piper and Phoebe and greeted Hagrid, the grounds keeper.

"Hi Hagrid," Hermione said hugging the half-giant.

"I'm real sorry 'bout Harry," Hagrid said blowing his nose. She hugged him again and walked to the castle. It was so nice to be back after three years, but she could tell just from the night before that something big was going to happen this year or in the years to come.

"Ron?" Hermione asked and indeed it was Ron. She ran up and hugged him tightly.

"How are you?" Ron asked as Hermione sighed and lowered her head, "Where's Harry?"

"Our house blew up and Harry was still inside," she said sniffling, "he never made it out nly Helena and I did." Ron took Helena from Hermione and hugged her then hugged Hermione. They walked into the Great Hall where they were sorting people into their houses and eating dinner. Once everyone got settled and were sorted, Dumbledore stood and spoke in a grave voice:

"Welcome new and old. We have some very grave news. Harry Potter is dead." The hall broke out in horrified anguish; some cried while others laughed and even cheered.

"Please stop!" Hermione cried standing up, "Harry was a wonderful friend to me and Ron, he was a loyal husband, and a great father." Then the doors burst open and in walked Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour.

"'Ermione we are very sorry to hear 'bout 'Arry, but we 'ave someone dat would like to meet you," Viktor said in his deep Bulgarian accent. Everyone looked at the two doors and saw a figure standing there with his arm in a sling and breathing very heavily like he had run the entire length of the castle.

"We found 'im under wood," Fleur told Hermione as she walked down the isle to meet them.

"I knew you weren't dead," Hermione said touching his face and kissing him.


	3. Caring for a 2000 Year Old Soul

**here's chapter three**

**hope u enjoy it**

**comment pleez**

**Caring for a Soul of 2000 Years Old**

Three years past and Helena grew up in the Hogwarts family; people would see her wondering the castle with her father right behind her as she explored the different classrooms and dungeons during the day. She explored everything about the grounds including visiting Hagrid on occassion which was a relief for Hary who had not seen Hagrid in a long time. Sometimes as Hermione and Harry were teaching, Phoebe or Pagie followed Helena around the school watching so she would not get into any trouble until one day where she wondered off on her own and snuck into Professor Snape's potion cabinet and made herself a drinkable substance that turned her into a grown teenger and could not reverse it.

"I'm sorry," Helena pleded with her parents laster that night.

"We told you not to go into Professor Snape's cabinets," Harry yelled at his daughter who seemed the least bit interested.

"I said I was sorry," Helena said as Hermione sat on a chair in Harry's office and placed her hands on her growing stomach.

"Can you reverse it?" Harry asked as Helena rolled her eyes.

"I already told you that I couldn't reverse it," Helena said twidling her wand in her hands, "I have grown physically and menatlly into a thirteen year old."

"Great," Harry said rubbing her head.

"Alright," Hermione said getting up slowly and tried to calm Harry down. "We will enroll you into the school and you will be a Hogwarts student now that you are a teenager."

Harry looked at his wife as if she were speaking a different language. "Enroll her? She turned herself into a teenager, she's still a baby!"

"No I'm not," Helena yelled at her father. "I know more now than any other student in Hogwarts history. Let me be a third year student. I can achieve more than you probably did."

"Don't say that, Lena," Hermione said rubbing her head, "We'll talk to Dumbledore about it after dinner tonight, but for now why don't you head to the Gryffindor common room and see if there's an extra room for you."

"Thanks mom!" Helena said kissing her mother and father and running out of the room with a joyful smile on her face.

"Hermione, I'm not sure," Harry said as Hermione got up and hugged him, "Let's just see how this goes. Just because it was a potion doesn't mean it can't be reversed, but maybe we should give her a chance with being a teenager. It'll give her experience in being one so if we do reverse the spell she can grow up to be a normal teenager with no memory of the potion." Hermione hugged Harry not knowing that Helena was behind the door listening to the whole conversation. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran out of the classroom and right into another student.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked helping Helena to her feet.

"Yea I think so," Helena said rubbing her arm. She gazed into his icy blue eyes and was entranced.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the boy asked again as Helena smiled and fell over into his arms. The boy carried her to his dorm and let her sleep on the couch. Helena missed dinner and desert and so did the boy for he stayed with her until she woke up and gazed upon the Hufflepuff common room with the colors of yellow and black filling every corner of the room.

"Where am I?" Helena asked sitting up and rubbing the top of her arm.

"You're in my common room," the boy said putting down his book, "How's your arm?"

"It hurts," Helena said looking at her upper arm and realized that she had an enormous bruise.

"Oh god!" the boy said touching her arm, "Do you want something to help that heal?"

"No I think that I can handle myself," Helena said gazing into his eyes again, "I didn't catch your name."

"Erik," the boy said smiling and helping me off the couch, "Why don't I walk you back to your common room?"

"Thanks," Helena said as they got up and walked through the halls of the castle laughing and telling each other stories about family and she even told him about the potion that happened only hours before.

"I don't care about the potion," Erik said smiling, "I hope that you don't change back."

Helena did not say a word; she merely smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Erik asked.

Helena blushed. "Sure, anything you want."

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Erik said as Helena continued to smile, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Are you aking me out?" she asked trying to hold herself together.

"Maybe I am," Erik said smiling, "depends what you say."

"I would love to," Helena said as Erik took her hand and kissed it before he left.

* * *

Tomorrow had finally come and Helena was all a flutter; she could not make her mind up about anything, she had trouble concentrating in class (she was admitted into the Hogwarts family by Dumbledore), she could not express her feelings to her new friends, and everywhere she went in the school she saw his face on everybody. She thought she was going insane until she bumped into Erik who walked her to her common room to get changed. She came down in a pair of light blue jeans, a top that said "that's what he said", a pair of music patterned sneakers, her curly brown hair was up in a pony tail, and her eyes were lined with mascara and deep eyeliner.

"Are you ready?" Erik asked holding out a hand.

Helena took his hand. "Are you?" They walked out of the castle hand in hand to Hogsmeade Village where they entered The Three Broomsticks and he ordered two butterbeers for the two of them. They sat at a table in the front of the store and they chared more stories about their past until Erik shared a little too much with Helena.

"How old do you think I am?" Erik asked smiling.

"Around fourteen fifteen," Helena answered as Erik shook his head, "Alright if you're not fourteen or fifteen then how old are you?"

"I'm over two thousand years old," Erik confessed. Helena stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"Are you serious?" Helena asked as Erik nodded his head. She drank the rest of her butterbeer and walked out of the bar. Erik got up and followed her all the way to the Shrieking Shack. He grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Will you let me explain?" Erik said as she kept walking away, but he pulled her against him and held her tight. She screamed and tried to get away, but she collasped into his arms into tears.

"Explain," Helena said wiping her eyes.

"My family and I came over here from Europe after a famine struck our farm," Erik explained, "I was five when our farm was eaten by mysterious microscopic creatures, so when I moved over here I was hoping to start a new life until the creatures came back to reak havoc on our town, but they bit me along with my family."

"What were they?" Helena asked.

"They were baby vampires," Erik explained as Helena covered her mouth with wide eyes, "They bit me and my family and we have lived as vampires for many years not being able to tell anyone."

"And why did you tell me?" Helena asked.

"Because I thought I could trust you," Erik said holding her in his arms, "but i guess you just can't handle it." He started to walk away, but Helena pulled him back.

"You can trust me," she said as they looked into each other's eyes for a second and leaned in for a kiss, but right as their lips were going to lock, one of Helena's friends came running down the lawn crying hysterically.

"Come with me hurry!" Katrina said grabbing Helena as Helena grabbed Erik's hand and they ran to the Gryffindor common room. They ran all the way upstairs and found Helena's friend Faith on the floor with her eyes open in horror. Helena shook Faith violently, but she would not wake up. Helena collasped onto the floor ontop of Faith and started to cry. She ran out of the room and ran into Dumbledore's office closely followed by Erik.

"What is wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Faith Colasiter is dead," Helena said as Dumbledore ran out of his office and Erik hugged her tightly, "Who would do such an awful thing?"

"I don't know," Erik said kissing her forehead, "but I will be here for you. I won't leave you."

"Thank you," Helena said as her parents came in to find her in the arms of Erik, a boy they did not know.

"Who is this?" Harry asked as Erik kept Helena close.

"This is Erik Robstrum," Helena said as Erik shook Harry's hand, "Daddy, Faith is dead."

"Dead?" Harry asked as Helena ran into his arms, "How did she die?"

"We don't know," Erik said as Harry glared at him, "Katrina came and got us in Hogsmeade and told us that she was dead. Dumbledore is taking care of it."

"I will see you after dinner," Harry said to Helena hugging her again, "And I hope to speak to you soon, Erik."

"Me too sir," Erik said shaking Harry's hand again before he left the room. "I don't think your father likes me."

"He does," Helena said hugging him, "I don't care how old you are, I still care for you."

"I care for you too," Erik said as their lips locked and they stood in the middle of Dumbledore's office for a good five minutes and just kissed Helena's troubles away.


	4. Trouble on the Home Front

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter four**

**comment pleez**

**Trouble on the Home Front**

Three months had passed and Helena was in heaven; she and Erik were still going strong, Hermione had her baby (a girl they named Alaska), Harry was awarded "Top Professor", Helena was achieving straight "A's" in all her classes, she was awarded Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but a series of bad luck streaks had struck Helena and her family. Harry had become deathly ill and was admitted into the hospital wing for three straight weeks of bed rest, Hermione then became sick from her pregnancy, and finally Helena became ill from a virius she had gotten from her parents and everyday Erik was beside her bed handing her her homework and writing little love noted to her while she was asleep, and just staying there and holding her hand.

Alaska, fortunately, did not get ill and she always stayed by her big sister which was unusual. Alaska took a liking to both Helena and Erik who were always around each other; every waking moment Erik and Helena were holding hands, talking about random topics, and cudling on the couch late at night, but they never went as far as sleeping together. Alaska loved to be held by her big sister and by her sister's boyfriend, but when tragedy struck Erik at home, Helena dismissed Alaska to deal with Erik's problems.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts," Erik told Helena one night as they sat in front of the fireplace.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked as she looked at him.

"I mean I'm leaving to go home," Erik said as Helena's eyes went from happy to morbid, "I have to. There's trouble at home."

"What kind of trouble?" Helena asked grabbing his hands and squeezing them tightly.

"My kind is being slaughtered again," Erik explained as he squeezed Helena's hand, "I have to go home and fight for my kind. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Well I'm going with you," Helena said, but Erik was quick to answer.

"No absolutely not!" he said shaking his head, "I don't want you to get hurt. Vampires will not know whether or not you're a human and I don't want you to become a vampire."

"Why not?" Helena joked. "If I become a vampire we'll be together forever."

"That's not even remotely funny," Erik said as Helena smiled, "I like you the way you are. I like humans better anyway."

"Why so you can eat them?" Helena asked as Erik laughed.

"No," Erik said looking into her eyes, "so I can eat their face." He leaned in for a kiss and got even more than that. Helena was so forceful with her kissing that he leaned back pulling her with him. She stradled him, sat up, and looked into his eyes. "I hope you know I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"I know," Helena said pulling off her shirt. She bent down again and began to kiss him again, but this time Erik took control. He sat up, with her still on him, slid off his shirt and began to kiss her neck, but suddenly an urge came over him like he was ready to bite her. He withdrew his lips quickly from her neck and looked into her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore!" Erik said getting up, grabbing her shirt, and running up the stairs. Helena sat there puzzled, in her bra, in front of the fire wondering why Erik just ditched her like that, but what Helena did not know was that another friend of hers came down the stairs and sat next to her in boxers and nothing else.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked rubbing his cold hands on her already cold back.

"Erik has some problems at home and he won't let me help him," Helena said to him.

"Well maybe he doesn't want you involved," Josh said, but Helena shook her head.

"We told each other that we would never leave each other no matter what," Helena said straching her arms, "and that's what I intend to do, but I don't know if he wants me with him through all this."

"Did you talk to him?" Josh asked.

"Yea," Helena said to the point of tears.

"Well maybe you shuld tell him that you don't give a shit and that you're going to help him anyway," Josh said as Helena laughed. "If you guys love each other that much then he should be thankful that you're going to help him. I would be."

"Aww," Helena said kissing Josh on the cheek, "Thanks. I'll go tell him." Helena ran upstairs, not before grabbing her shirt, and ran into Erik's room, but he was not there. Josh walked in to find a note sitting on Erik's bed.

"There's a note addressed to you," Josh said handing her the note. She opened it and read it to herself, in case it had something in there about him and his undead family:

_Helena:_

_I'm not doing this on purpose. I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt or bitten for that matter. You are funny, inventive, beautiful, stunning, and so many other words, but I fear for you and your family needs you even though you may not think they don't. I'm doing this for your safety. I don't know how long I will be gone, but in the mean time, I left you a trinket of my love for you. I conjured it this morning and I saved it just for tonight because I knew you would cry over my absence. Don't be distraught. Just think of me in good times and I will try to write. If I'm not back for our many anniversaries in the future, I'm sorry and I love you so much. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Erik._

Helena took the trinket off of the paper and read the inscripition on the front of the golden heart: _Erik and Helena: Forever More._

"That's beautiful," Josh said as Helena held it up in the light. Tears poured from her eyes as Josh embraced her. How was she going to feel without Erik around and now that Josh was around was her friend going to influence her to do the wrong thing?

* * *

Helena had been separated from Erik for three weeks and it was destroying her on the inside; every little thing that went on reminded her of Erik, but she knew that Erik was doing a great thing.

"Are you alright?" Josh asked her one evening.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Helena snapped at him. "I'm sorry, I just miss him so much."

"I know," Josh said hugging her, "everything will be alright. He'll come home safe and sound and then you two will be together."

"Thanks," Helena said hugging Josh. Suddenly the portrait hole opened and Phoebe walked in, wearing blue jeans, a tank, and her brown hair was wrapped in a ponytail. "What's up Phoebe?"

"It's your mother," she said in absolute panic, "she's gone in a state of shock and her heart has stopped several times." Helena ran out of the room with Phoebe and Josh right behind her, but when they got to the hospital wing, it was too late. Hermione was lying there with a glazed look in her eyes, her hands were limp, and there definitely no pulse.

"Mom?" Helena asked in her mother's ear. "It's okay mom, you can recover from this. Please wake up." She did not wake. "Please wake up. We cannot go on without you!" Still she did not wake up. "MOM!" Helena ran out of the hospital wing in tears with Josh close behind her. Josh followed her all the way back to the common room where he embraced her so tightly, he thought she was going to crush under his weight.

"Everything will be okay," Josh said as she collasped onto the floor crying in his arms. He cradled her all night and into the early morning, but it did not change that fact that her mother had died. Rumors started to spread of Hermione's death, but the rumors Helena could not ignore was her infidelity toward Erik who had been gone for almost a month. People started talking about how Helena was cheating on Erik with Josh and how Josh was a low life, but what Helena did not know was that Josh was planning something evil and Harry was going to need The Charmed Ones' help on this one because Harry Potter had never faced The Source of all evil before.


	5. Erik's Sister and Brother

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter five**

**comment pleez**

**Erik's Sister and Brother**

"Please stop," Helena said to Josh thrusting himself into her. "This isn't right."

"And yet you're still under me," Josh said sucking on her neck while he started to thrust harder against her body. She moaned as he moved down her body and came back up kissing her lips and neck. Her hips thrusting upward as she reached her climax, but Josh kept himself inside her as he rode her through her climax. He slipped out and laid next to her breathing heavily. Helena sat up, put the sheet over her bare body, and stared into Josh's eyes.

"What do you think of me?"

"I love you," he said to her, but she started to cry. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know," she said wiping away her tears.

"Do you love me?" Josh asked as Helena got up and walked toward her dormitory door.

She turned her head as tears streamed down her face and answered, "Yes I do." She walked out of the door and down the stairs where she was confronted by her best friend Rodney and his girlfriend Amber.

"Where are my clothes?" Helena asked them as they saw Josh come down the stairs in jeans and nothing else on. Rodney and Amber looked at her in shock.

"You didn't?" Amber asked covering her mouth.

"Where are my damn clothes?" Helena asked in an irritated voice.

"They are in the hamper where they always are," Amber answered pointing to a hamper in the corner of the room. Helena walked over to the hamper and retrieved jeans, a pink shirt, and socks, but she walked back over to Amber and Rodney and said, "I did, but you mention it to no one."

"Oh my god!" Amber exclaimed aloud. Helena covered Amber's mouth and drug her upstairs to her dorm room. Helena plopped Amber down on her bed and said, "God you're loud! You should've announced it to the whole fucking world! God, what is your problem?"

"I'm sorry," Amber apologized. "It's just a shock because you don't seem like the cheating type."

"I know," Helena responded walking over to her closet and getting dressed into the clothes she had retrieved from her hamper.

"How long has this been going on?" Amber asked lying down on Helena's comfortable bed.

"About two months," Helena responded. Amber nearly fell off the bed.

"But that's when Erik left," Amber said connecting the dots. "Why would you do this to him?"

"I didn't mean to," Helena said coming out and putting her sneakers on. "It sorta just happened."

"Nothing just sorta happens," Amber said as there was a rapping on Helena's door.

"Come in," Helena said as Phoebe entered. "Oh hey Phoebe, this is Amber."

"Hi," Phoebe said as Amber waved to her. "You are needed in the headmaster's office."

"Why?" Helena asked as Josh came to the door.

"Are you busy right now?" he asked.

"Yes," Helena answered, "I'll catch you later."

"K," he answered apologizing to Phoebe for interruping their conversation and they all went back to the headmaster's office.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked smiling, "a boyfriend?"

Helena got up, put on a light jacket and walked toward the door. "No, he's the guy on the side."

* * *

"Come in," Dumbledore said as Helena entered the office. She sat in the only chair that sat there in front of the desk.

"Is everything alright?" Helena asked as Dumbledore shook his head.

"Yes," he answered as Helena sat there nervously, "we have word of your mother."

"Is she alright?" Helena asked as Dumbledore took of his yellow half-moon shaped spectacles.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said as Helena rose out of her chair and moved toward the door. "I'm afraid that your mother has died."

"No," Helena said backing toward the door. "It's not true."

"Yes I am sorry," Dumbledore said as Helena began to get angry.

"NO!" she yelled running out of the door. She ran down the halls with passing students as they were looking and pointing and whispering about how she was crying, but as she ran down the hall she bumped into Phoebe and Piper which sent Helena to the ground.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes.

"No," Helena said sobbing louder and louder. "My mother is dead, do you think I'm alright?"

Piper enveloped her in a tight hug right in the middle of the hallway as students crowded around her and some even hugged her out of sympathy, but one girl butted her way through the crowd and said, "Aw, look at poor Helena Potter crying like a little baby. What happened this time, did your puppy die?"

Helena got up and faced her still with tears in her eyes, but those tears soon turned to fire. "You need to mind your own business."

"O, what a good come back," she said laughing.

"I don't need to stoop to your level Regina," Helena said as Piper and Phoebe stood up in back of her.

"Do want us to say a spell?" Piper asked smiling, but suddenly Helena thought of something.

"No, I can handle her," Helena said looking behind Regina and noticing her boyfriend walking up. "O look here comes your boyfriend."

"So," Regina said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Maybe you can tell him why you're a lesbian," Helena said as all the girls and boys around them started laughing, but Regina's boyfriend looked at her angry.

"A lesbian?" he asked walking away. Then Regina saw her chance, spotting Erik.

"Well at least I don't have another guy on the side," she said as everyone looked at Helena who looked behind her and saw Erik walking away sad. "Well looks like I won that battle."

Helena turned back around and punched Regina across the face, breaking her nose. "How's it feel to be the low one now BITCH!" Regina got to her feet, holding her nose, and walked away angry and upset, but Helena turned to Phoebe and Piper with sadness in her eyes.

"Go to him," Phoebe said lifting up Helena's face. "You need to talk to him." Helena shook her head and walked away from the sisters and to the common room. When she got there she found Erik sitting in front of the fire with his head on his knees.

"Hi," Helena said, but Erik did not answer. "Can we talk?"

"If we must," he answered in a soft voice.

"Do you want me to admit it to you or do you just want me to explain it to you?" Helena asked as Erik thought about the two questions.

"Did you do it?" he asked as Helena took a deep breath.

"Yes," she admitted which made Erik cringe.

"Traitor!" came a voice from the window. They both turned around and saw a tall woman and an even taller man sitting on the window sill with the window opened behind them. The woman had on a black leather suit and a black corset wrapped her waist with strings in the back to tighten it, but the man was dressed more elegantly; he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white vest, white bowtie, and black cumberbun. His brown hair was greased back and he was bearing his sharp white fangs as was the woman who flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"What are you two doing here?" Erik asked blocking them from Melanie.

"We heard that she had betrayed you so we came to kill her," the woman said smiling showing Melanie her fangs which made Melanie hide her face on Erik's back.

"You will not touch her!" Erik told them.

"Who are they?" Melanie whispered in Erik's ear.

"They're my brother and sister," Erik said bringing Melanie into view of his siblings and introduced them to her. "This is my sister Accalia and my brother Palmer. This is Melanie Potter."

"Potter? Daughter of the mighty Harry Potter?" Accalia asked as Melanie shook her head, but Accalia became enraged.

"He destroyed half out clan," Palmer said snearing, "we should just kill you now."

"You won't touch her," Erik said holding her close to him.

"But she cheated on you," Accalia said walking up to them and smelling Melanie's neck. "Fresh blood. I can hear her heart rate speeding up inside of her chest. We can't have a taste?"

"No," Erik said pushing her away. "I don't care if she cheated, I love her and we are going to get through this together."

Melanie looked at Erik like he had said the magic words. "Really? I thought for sure that you were going to get rid of me."

"I would never think of it," Erik said holding Melanie close to his body. "I can't live without you." But just at that very moment, Accalia came up behind Melanie and sunk her teeth into Melanie's neck. Melanie fell against Erik and fell to the floor. She grabbed her neck and tried to stop the bleeding.

Erik got up and confronted her siblings. "What the hell was that for? Are you trying to kill her?"

"That was the plan," Palmer said smiling. Accalia and Palmer seized Erik by the waist and neck and sat next to a dying Melanie.

"Now, you're going to watch me drain the blood from her body," Accalia said as Palmer held Erik tight so he would not break free. Accalia bent down to Melanie and bit the other side of her neck. Melanie tried to ger Accalia off of her, but she had Melanie pinned the ground. Erik watched in horror as the love of his life died under the weight of his sister. Finally Erik hit his brother in the nose and pushed his sister away from Melanie, but it was too late. Accalia had drained all the blood from Melanie's body and now she was only a limp body drenched in blood.

"Was it good?" Palmer asked his sister.

"I've had better," Accalia said wiping her mouth of blood. Erik picked Melanie up off the floor, placed her on a couch, broke a chair and threatened to kill his siblings.

"You can bring her back," he said to Palmer who started to back away from his brother. Erik had a broken chair leg in his hand and he held it above his head as if to sab them.

"I'm not bringing that bitch back," Palmer said as Accalia smiled. "She hurt you. She deserved to die."

"Not as much as you deserve to die right now for killing her," Erik said as Accalia stepped in front of Palmer.

"I killed her," she said almost afraid of what Erik was going to do to her. "If you want to kill anyone, kill me."

Erik raised the stake above his head, but did not kill Accalia. "Just go. Please."

"Alright," Accalia said walking toward the window.

"WAIT!" Erik yelled as they turned around. "Heal her first."

"She doesn't need healing," Palmer said as they flew out the window. When Erik looked at Melanie, she was sitting up and holding her neck with both hands. He bent down and nearly hugged her to death.

"I thought you were dead," Erik said kissing her forehead.

"I know I thought I was dead too," Melanie said as Erik helped her up. "Listen I really am sorry about cheating on you."

"I don't care," Erik said pulling her close to him. "As long as you're alive, I don't care what you did. You are alive and that's all I care about. I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Melanie said kissing him.


	6. The Moon of Li Wei

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter six**

**comment pleez**

**and Melanie should be Helena. sorry, wrong story LOL**

**The Moon of Li Wei**

"Are you alright?" Erik asked Helena walking her over to the couch.

"Yea, even though I have a huge headache," Helena said rubbing her neck. Erik looked at her neck and saw that the two teeth marks were still there, but the holes were closed and now they were just scars.

"Well it's close to dawn," Erik said looking out the window and seeing the sun rise. "We should get ready for school."

"Alright," Helena said smiling and walking up the stairs with Erik.

"I will see you later alright?" Erik asked as Helena nodded and they kissed before they went into their dorm rooms to changed.

"Where have you been?" Harmony, Helena's best friend, asked sounding worried.

"I was down stairs the whole night," Helena said going into her closet and looking for her school clothes, but she noticed that she only needed to change her shirt because she was wearing everything else.

"What the hell happened to your neck?" Harmony asked seeing the blood on Helena's collar.

"Nothing," Helena said as Harmony forced open her shirt and saw the two bite marks on her neck.

"Who bit you?" Harmony asked Helena who at first avoided the question, but then answered her question reluctantly.

"Erik's sister," Helena told Harmony who nearly fainted when she told her.

"Vampires aren't supposed to exist," Harmony said walking around the dorm room. "Is Erik a vampire?"

Helena hesitated before answering, "Yes he is, but you can't tell anyone."

"You know I won't."

"Thank you," Helena said throwing on a new blouse and walking out of the room. She met up with Erik and walked to their class together, but Harmony eyed them suspiciously.

* * *

"What does it say?" Helena asked as Erik gave her the book. They camped out in the library during lunch and read about this new type of moon that was supposed to rise that night. "'The Moon of Li Wei is a purple moon that comes around once every thousand years with a curse along with it.'"

"A curse?" Erik asked curious. "Read more."

"'The Moon of Li Wei brings with it the Curse of the Skeletons," Helena read as she received goosebumps on her arms. "Whoever comes in contact with the moon's rays will bring havoc and will bring misery to those who have gazed into the light. The Curse of the Skeletons will only last three days, but the after affects will be disasterous. It will bring back creatures in which people have already killed and they will never die.'"

"Creatures? Like monsters?" Erik asked.

"I guess, but there's something else," Helena said glancing down the page. "'The only immortal that could defeat these creatures will arise again and become mortal.'"

"Immortal? Who else could be immortal besides myself?" Erik asked as Helena flipped the page and gazed at the photo.

"Who is this?" Helena asked as she placed her hand on the page and had a flash of the creature that worked with great evil. The creature had a dark red face with black slahes on his face, his eyes were a menacing red, and his voice indicated that he had murdered thousands of people in his time. When the flash was over, the book flew onto the floor and burst into flames as Helena almost had a mental breakdown.

"What did you see?" Erik asked as Helena ran out of the library and through the school sobbing. She ran all the way to Phoebe's room where she found all three sisters sitting there with their Book of Shadows. Helena fell in the door in a state of panic and started to shake on the ground. Piper went over, picked her up, and placed her on the bed and then called for Leo. Leo placed his hand over her heart and healed her.

"What the hell happened?" Erik asked staggering in the door out of breath.

"She almost died," Leo said as Helena jerked awake still in panic. "Her heart was ready to explode."

"The Source," Helena said as the sisters looked at each other and at Leo in absolute terror. ''He is here and he is ready to finish his job."

"Job? What job?" Erik asked walking over to Helena and holding her hand.

"'The sisters must die' I heard him say," Helana said as Paige's face went pale, "The Moon of Li Wei is tonight."

"The Moon of Li Wei?" Leo asked, "How do you know about the Moon of Li Wei?"

"How do you?" Piper asked looking at him in a suspicious matter.

"All Whitelighters do," Leo explained, "it is said that when the moon arises the great evils that have plagued our Earth through the centuries will return to desomate the planet until the immortal who put them to sleep long ago rises to stop them. Once he does that he is rewarded with mortality."

"Why would anyone want immortality?" Paige asked.

"This immortal begged the gods for mortality ever since he became immortal," Leo explained as everyone listened intently, "I had the fortune to meet him in the 1940's and he told me that he longed to be human. When I asked him why he told me that he wanted a family and he could not have that unless he was mortal."

Suddenly Erik looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked him, but when he did not answer she knew. "You were the immortal Leo talked to."

"I was," Erik admitted. Leo stared at him like he was crazy, but then Leo asked, "Why did you tell me this?"

"Because I knew that you were going to die and take it to the heavens," Erik said as Leo smiled. "I knew you were going to take care of the Charmed Ones, but I had not anticipated falling in love with their cousin's daughter. Helena, everyone, we must kill the Source and I can't do it without the Charmed Ones."

"Who is the Source?" Paige asked as Erik looked at Helena.

"Josh."


	7. The Creatures Reappear

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter seven**

**comment pleez**

**The Creatures Reappear**

"When does this moon rise?" Erik asked looking out the window every five seconds.

"Calm down," Helena told him as she reviewed for an upcoming Potions test.

"How can you say that?" Erik asked freaking out. "Every monster that has ever plagued Hogwarts will come back to haunt or even kill us and all you can do is study?"

"You make Hogwarts sound like a death trap," Helena said as the sisters started laughing.

"I'm just nervous," Erik said pacing the room. After a couple of minutes, Helena got up and shoved Erik onto a couch.

"Was that necassary?" Piper asked Helena.

"He was making _me _nervous," she responded as Leo eyes him and laughed to himself.

**CRASH**

"What the hell was that?" Erik asked as they went through the portait hole and discovered a body lying there in front of the entrance way and people were starting to gather.

"Who is she?" Piper asked as Helena bent down and began to sob.

"It's Amber," Helena cried holding Amber's bloody corpse on her lap and soaking her white school shirt with her blood. Helena cried as people gathered around her.

"What happened?" Leo asked looking at the source of where she was bleeding. "Helena, look at her neck." Helena looked at Amber's neck and noticed that there were three large claw marks that dug so deep it tore every artery and vein in her neck.

"Oh my god!" Helena said covering her mouth. "Who the hell could have done this?"

"A werewolf," Paige said as everyone gasped and one girl fainted. "Sorry."

"No I think that Paige is right," Helena said picking up with Amber's body. "Mom, dad. Do you know anyone who is a werewolf?"

"We know one, but he's with the Ministry."

"Why would Lupin kill Amber?" asked one of Helena's friends.

"I don't know, but this is serious," Helena said as the sisters shook their heads. "Whatever killed Amber, werewolf or not, we need to find it and kill it before it strikes again."

Suddenly a fourth year came running up to Helena out of breath and a scared look appeared on her face. "You have to come quick. I found another body." They ran with the student to the third floor girls bathroom and found a fourteen year old girl lying there drenched in water on the floor, dead. Helena bent down and looked at her face closely.

"Do you know her?" Piper asked folding her arms.

"No," Helena answered as Harry, the sisters, and everyone else ran in. "She was Amber's friend, not mine." Helena took her hand and opened the girl's eyes, but the flash she got sent her flying across the room. Phoebe ran over and helped her up, but she had trouble because Helena was shaking with terror.

"What did you see?" Harry asked holding his daughter.

"It's the Basilisk," she said in a shaky voice. "The Basilisk killed her."

"I thought that the snake couldn't kill people," Leo said as Helena shook her head.

"It usually just petrifies people, but it's when they look into its eyes that it kills them," Helena explained. "By the look of he eyes, she stared directly into the serpent's eyes which in turn killed her."

"If that's true," Harry said clutching his daughter tightly, "then all of you need to get out of this castle."

"Dad, this monster may not be killable, if that's a word," Helena said conjuring the Sword of Gryffindor. "Just because you killed the monster when you were twelve doesn't mean you can kill it this time around. Maybe the next generation has to do it."

"You? I don't think so," Harry said trying to take the sword away from Helena who just swung it out of his reach so fast, they hardly saw the blade go through the air.

"Dad, please listen to me," Helena said taking her dad's hands into hers. "You were twelve when you defeated this monster, I'm thirteen. Maybe it's time to turn the world saving reigns over to someone else for a change."

"It's still too dangerous," Harry said as Helena kept her composure even though her temper was rising.

"Please dad," she begged. "Perhaps it's someone else's job to save the school. You've done your part when you were here. Now it's my turn."

Harry pondered what she said and responded with, "I know that you are strong and I know that you come from two very powerful parents, but taking on what I took on in school is something I wasn't mentally prepared for and neither are you."

"What stuff did you go through in your years Harry?" Piper asked kindly as Harry ushered everyone out of the bathroom and into a nearby classroom where he locked the door and sat down ready to tell his story.

"When I was eleven, my first year, I encountered Voldemort. He was resting on the back Professor Quirell's head," he explained. "Professor Quirrell taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ironic that he turned out to be a complete hypocrit. I had to require the Sorcerer's Stone, the most powerful stone in all existence, easier said than done. As Dumbledore put it: 'someone who wanted the stone, but not use would be able to get it.' So after I found the stone in my pocket, I used it to kill both Quirrell and Voldemort, who later floated away as mist. Then when I turned twelve, I went into my second happy as ever, until I learned I could talk to snakes, Parseltongue we call it, and that I may have been the Heir of Slytherin. People were being petrified around school and no one knew why until me, Hermione, and Ron read a message on one of the walls in the castle that said, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened; enemies of the heir beware.' All the muggleborns were affected, including Hermione. They couldn't be healed unless the great snake, or Basilisk, was destroyed and I almost died doing it.

"By the time third year came around I was just waiting for something to go wrong and it did, starting with my dreaded aunt and uncle. I 'accidentally' blew up my Aunt Marge and sent her flying into the air like a hot air balloon. I packed my things and left the Dursleys only to be picked up by this crazy bus called The Knight Bus, and went to Hogwarts. While at Hogwarts, rumors were going around that Sirius Black was after me. He had been locked up in Azkaban for twelve years for murdering a bunch of people in cold blood, but later I found out that he had never done it, he had known my parents, and he was the only one out of my family left who loved me. After Lupin went all crazy and turned into a werewolf later in the year, we found out that Peter Pettigrew was alive and I had to kill him, which I still haven't done.

"Fourth year was a trip for me, Hermione, and Ron," Harry explained. "The Triwizard Tournament had come to the castle and I was wondering what it would be like to enter such a tournament, and I got my wish. At fourteen, illegal by the rules, was chosen from the Goblet of Fire and I was the fourth champion chosen, unheard of in those days. I had to retreive an egg form a very angry dragon, swim the Black Lake and avoid the mermaids and grindylows to rescue Ron, and resurface without the grindylows getting you. Fifth year, I think was the hardest year for me. I had to go to a hearing in order to return to the school, I lost my godfather, I had dreams about Voldemort every night, and I had to defeat him o my own which I did not do.

"Sixth and seventh year were a blur, but I don't understand why these things are happening now," Harry finished.

"It's because of the moon," Leo said pointing to the moon, "it should go away tomorrow."

"It better because there are worse things then some of the monsters we have seen," Helena said as they heard a noise in the hallway. They all ran out, but saw nothing.

"That was weird," Piper said as they looked back in the room and saw a black smoke shadow smoldering the room. "Oh my god!"

"What is that thing?" Helena asked as they all backed toward the wall.

"The Woogeyman," Phoebe said as the smoke came closer.

"Get rid of it!" Paige yelled.

"I can't remember the spell," Phoebe said as she started to sinl to the floor due to loss of breath.

"I know the spell," Helena said looking at the dark cloud.

"You can't defeat me, young blood!" the Woogeyman laughed.

"Yes I can," Helena said as she took a deep breath and started to recite the spell. "_I am light; I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell. So go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night."_ The creature yelled in pain and disappated.

"Wow," Paige said picking Phoebe up from the floor. "That was close."

"So this moon doesn't bring our monsters back, but yours as well," Helena said in horror.

"Then that means you kno who will be coming back," Piper said looking at Phoebe.

"The Source," she responded.

"Who's the Source?" Harry asked.

"Cole Turner."


	8. Cole Turner

**heyy everyone**

**here is chapter eight**

**comments please**

**Cole Turner and Tom Riddle**

"Cole Turner is the Source of all evil," Phoebe explained noises started to appear from outside of the classroom. Helena went to the door and unlocked it only to discover that a storm had erupted inside of the castle; a literal storm. Wind was starting to blow at over fifty miles per hour, rain started to fall from the ceiling and the floor started to flood with water. Helena quickly closed the door and announced the bad news.

"This is bigger than Voldemort or Cole," Helena said as water started to file into the classroom. "The school is filling up with water and it isn't from the faucets."

"How is the school flooding?" Harry asked as Helena pointed to the door. Harry went over to the door and looked out the window; the water level was rising. "How is this possible? The school is huge and now it's flooding. The water level is rising and we need to get out of here before we get trapped in here."

"Dad, how?" Helena asked looking around the room and seeing no window. "Can we apparate?"

"Alright," Harry said taking Helena aside, "you take Phoebe and Paige, I will take Phoebe, and Erik will take Leo. Okay?"

"Leo can orb," Helena said as Leo tried to demonstrate, but he could not orb.

"I can't orb," Leo said as everyone turned to Paige who tried as well.

"Neither can I," she said as Piper and Phoebe tried their powers.

"Someone disabled our powers," Piper said, "and I think I know who it is."

"Alright we need to get out of here now," Harry said taking Phoebe's hand. "Meet in the common room, it shouldn't be flooded. Erik you're taking Leo and Helena is taking Phoebe and Paige." Erik and Helena looked at each other horrified.

"Can I speak to your daughter for one minute?" Erik asked as Harry gave him a look of disgust. "Look I know you know about me and frankly I don't care, but I love your daughter and I want to say something to her."

"You know about him?" Helena asked her father.

"Yes," Harry said, "how can you date him? He is a killer!"

"He is the love of my life," Helena said to her father, "I don't care what you think about him I love him and there is nothing you can do to take him away from me."

"Talk to her and make it fast," Harry said to Erik. Erik took Helena's hand and shuffled their way through the rising water to a corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked looking at the pain in his eyes.

"Listen to me before you say anything," Erik said holding Helena's hands. "I love you so much. I never thought that I could ever love until I met you. If we don't make it..."

"Don't say it!" she pleaded.

"I'm not done," Erik said still holding her, now, shaking hands.

"Guys hurry!" Piper yelled. "The door is ready to burst!"

"I love you and you have to promise me something," Erik said wiping tears from his girl's eyes.

"Wh-wh-what?" Helena stammered.

"You have to promise me that if one of us does die," Erik said picking up her sobbing head, "we have to move on and be happy with whomever we fall in love with. Promise me that!"

"We're not going to die!" Helena said trying to control her breathing.

"GUYS!" Piper yelled.

"Please promise me!" Erik said as he heard the frame of the door cracking from the force of the water. "It's either now or when we're six feet in the ground."

Helena looked at the door and the window suddenly burst open. She looked back at Erik and passionately kissed him. "I promise." They kissed again, Erik let go, and took Leo's hand.

"Meet you on the other side," Erik said as he twisted and disapparated.

"Let's go," Helena said as she tried to move from the corner, but it felt like something was holding onto her leg. She dipped below the surface and found a Grindylow holding onto her leg. She went to the surface and coughed. "This water's from the Black Lake. We have to get out before we get any merpeople in here."

"Too late," Harry said as a mermaid popped up from under the water. He looked her in the eye and foudn himself under the water struggling to find his way to the surface. Helena, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe tried to help Harry, but they got pulled under and could not get to the surface and just at that very second Helena got to the surface and saw the door explode open with more water than she had seen in her life.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Erik asked Leo for he was hunched over, almost on his knees in pain.

"Something has gone wrong," Leo said holding his heart. "Something went wrong when we left that room."

"The girls," Erik said now fearing for Helena's life. "Come on we need to get out of here before we run into..."

"Me?" Cole asked. Cole Turner was standing in front of them with an attitude of complete evil.

"Cole Turner," Erik said picking Leo up from off the floor. "How is the Source's favorite demon?"

Cole picked Erik up by the neck while he kicked Leo across the hall. "I don't like your attitude."

"Well I don't like you so I guess we're even," Erik said as Cole squeezed his neck harder.

_"Flipendo!"_ someone yelled sending Cole and Erik to the floor, but Erik fell to the floor unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Helena asked helping Leo to his feet.

"How did you get out?" Leo asked as Helena rung out her wet hair.

"A few spells and charms never hurt anyone," Helena asked as Leo looked around and saw that someone was missing.

"Where's Harry?"

Helena did not answer, but looked at Leo with a sadness in her eyes. Leo took Helena in his arms and consoled her.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked as Cole got up, picked up Erik, and by his neck hung him over the edge of the staircase.

"I'm here on behalf of Tom," Cole said smiling as Erik hung there limp in Cole's grip.

"Tom? Who's Tom?" Piper asked.

"Tom Riddle," Helena said as everyone looked at her confused. "Voldemort, basically our Source."

"Oh," Phoebe said as Helena started to walk toward Cole.

"Please let him go," she said almost showing her vulnerability, "he didn't do anything. Please don't hurt him."

"Why would I just give him to you?" Cole asked squeezing his neck.

"Please, what do you want?" Helena asked almost on her knees.

"It's not what I want," Cole said laughing as Helena watched his hand intently. "it's what Tom wants and Tom wants your father."

"Well my father is dead," Helena said still watching Cole's hand.

"Then we'll have to make due with you," Cole said as he walked more toward the edge of the balcony.

Helena did not know what to do; if she cursed Cole then he would drop Erik to his "death" and she wanted him safe next to her, but if she did nothing Cole would take her and drop Erik. She was very confused about how to handle the situation, then suddenly she had an idea.

"Leo, can you steal heal?" Helena asked in a hushed voice.

"I think so," Leo said.

"Alright, I need you to heal me after this," Helena said as Leo looked very concerned and no one knew what Helena was going to do. "Sorry father!"

"What are you sorry for?" Cole laughed.

_"Conjunctivitis!" _Helena yelled as Cole covered his eyes in pain, but at the same time he let go and Erik was sent down to the very first floor. Helena exhaled, ran, and leaped off the balcony after Erik.


	9. Reassurance

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter nine**

**comment pleez**

**Reassurance**

"Are they alright?" Paige asked as they rushed down the stairs to the first floor. They saw both Helena and Erik lying there broken; Helena's arms were contorted in opposite directions, her right leg was broken in three different places, and her neck was fractured, but Erik was much worst. Both this arms and legs were broken, a few fingers were fractured, and worst of all his neck was broken.

"Leo heal them!" Piper urged. Leo bent down beside both Helena and Erik and placed one hand on each other them. After a moment of nothing, both Erik and Helena started to heal, but Erik healed much faster than Helena did, despite his broken neck.

"What the hell happened?" Erik asked looking at Helena's body.

"Helena dove off the balcony after you," Phoebe said as Erik looked at Helena.

"She saved me," Erik said as the sisters looked at him very confused. "I could feel everything in my head, the wind as I was dropping toward my death, and I heard a spell being said. I can't remember what it said, but when I fell and broke my neck I was still alive. She put some sort of protection spell over my body so that I wouldn't die. She indeed saved my life."

"How is she?" Paige asked Leo.

"She's alive, but she's unconscious," Leo said getting up as Erik looked at Helena.

"Thank you," he said picking her up and heading toward the hospital wing.

* * *

"Where am I?" Helena asked opening her eyes. She looked around at her enviroment and noticed beds and tables everywhere and she knew she was in the hospital wing. She sat up and noticed something was holding her hand. She looked down and found Erik sitting there, asleep, with his hand outstretched and holding hers. She also noticed that the sisters and Leo were sitting on chairs and they, too, were alseep. She placed a hand on Erik's head and he began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw her bog brown eyes staring back at him, full of passion and life.

"You're awake," Erik said placing a hand on her soft face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Helena said trying to keep her voice down, "you didn't have to stay in here with me. I could've gone to the common room myself."

"I've, we've been in here for three days wondering when you were going to wake up," Erik said as Helena looked at him with a puzzling face.

"Three days?" Helena asked as the others started to stir. "I've been unconscious for three days?"

"You've died at least a dozen times," Erik said as Helena became more afraid. "Don't worry. We've revived you."

"I guess that fall was worst than I thought it was," Helena said as Erik looked at her confused.

"Usually people pass out before they fall," he mentioned. "You felt everything?"

"Yea," she said as the others saw her awake and decided to listen. "I felt the wind whip around my face, I felt myself grab onto you, and I felt myself break into a million pieces."

"You felt your body break?" Phoebe asked wrapping a blanket around her.

"I felt every bone in my body break and then I felt my neck fracture and that's when everything else is blurry," Helena said. "The last thing I remember is waking up here about five minutes ago."

"Wow!" Erik exclaimed. "You missed a lot."

"We're just glad you're alive," Leo said smiling. "We'll leave you two alone so you can talk." After Leo and the girls left, Erik got up and gave her a huge kiss that turned into a three minutre make out session.

"I'm more than thankful that you are alive," Erik proclaimed which caught Helena off guard. "When you died, I thought that I had lost you forver. I can't lose you. I don't think I could bear it."

"I can't imagine leaving you either," Helena said sitting up and facing Erik. "I'm only worried about everyone else. I mean with Cole here, there's only a matter of time when Voldemort and Cole will be working together and that will cause a war."

"I know that," Erik said holding her hand. "Don't stress over it too much. Everything will be fine. I will leave you for tonight. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Helena said kissing her guy and lying on her pillow. She had a hard time going to sleep with every thought of war running through her head, but eventually she fell asleep. Her eyes never rested; she saw death, despair, and worst the two most powerful evils the world had ever produced, but what did it mean? She woke up around eleven o'clock the next day with thoughts racing through her head, more than the day before. When Erik came in, with a bouquet of red roses, the next morning, she decided to tell him about the dream she had had.

"Are you sure you saw both of them?"

"Yea," Helena explained, "I saw Voldemort and Cole killing everyone in the castle. The teachers, the students, everyone was dead except me, you, and the sisters."

"Do you think it was a premonition?" Erik asked thinking of the relationship she shared with Phoebe.

"I don't know," Helena said thinking, "I mean Phoebe's my mom's cousin. Do you think the power could skip a generation?"

"It's possible," Erik said as she coughed.

"I'm just worried about the younger students," Helena said getting out of the hospital bed, "how are the younger students going to fight? Cole and Voldemort are invincible and we need immortals to fight. Half this school is full of mortals. How will we tell their parents that their children are dead because they had to fight a war they didn't need to?"

"It will be alright," said a voice. Helena and Erik looked around the room and saw a white figure that frightened them at first, but at a closer look...

"Dad?" Helena asked as another figure appeared. "Mom?"

"Hi honey," Hermione said smiling. "We came down to give you some advice. We know you can rally people to fight."

"So war is coming?" Erik asked as Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"Unfortunately Helena's premonition was correct," Hermione said standing next to her daughter, "Cole and Voldemort have teamed up, but for different reasons."

"Cole wants to take Phoebe as his queen again," Harry said as Helena kind of figured that was the reason he was back, "and he wants to destroy the Charmed line and Voldemort is after you and Erik."

"Why Erik?" Helena asked.

"Erik's family have been trying to destroy Voldemort since the beginning of time," Harry said as a look of surprise came onto Erik's face. "Erik's family haven't been able to defeat Voldemort and he wants to eliminate Erik and the rest of his family."

"Sweetie, you can do it," Hermione said changing the tone of the conversation, "we have raised you to be a leader and Hogwarts needs you in this dire occasion."

"I don't have that kind of power," Helena said. "Where can I get the power to defeat Cole and Voldemort?"

"You are related to the Charmed Ones and they have vanquished Cole before," Harry said smiling.

"I know, but Voldemort is a different story," Helena said worried. "They could die in seconds under his wrath and I don't have the power to vanquish Voldemort."

"Not you alone," Hermione said indicating Erik with her head. Helena looked confused, but then once staring at her mother she understood. "We will be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks guys," Helena said smiling as she and Erik waved goodbye to her mother, but her father stayed behind.

"Treat my daughter like the princess she is you hear?" Harry asked pointing a finger at Erik, "or I will be back down here."

"Don't worry," Erik said kissing Helena's hand, "I will care for your daughter with every bone in my body."

"That's more like it," Harry said smiling and disappearing.

"What now?" Erik asked.

"We tell Dumbledore," Helena said putting on a satin shirt. "We need to tell him that war is upon us."

"What about me?" Erik asked before Helena ran out the door.

"Gather everyone who is an immortal," she said, "maybe they can help us."


	10. The Witches v The Warlocks

**hello everyone**

**here's chapter 10**

**comments are always nice**

**The Witches v. The Warlocks**

"You say war?" Dumbledore asked as Helena stood by an open window watching the weather change from a nice spring day to the darkest of days.

"Yes, I had a premonition," Helena said still staring out of the window.

"When is this war supposed to happen?"

"I'm not sure, but whenever it is we have to be ready for it," Helena said suddenly hearing a loud **THUMP **from a back room in Dumbledore's office. "What was that?"

"Nothing my dear," Dumbledore said as Helena ran up the stairs as fast as she could and stared at the dead headmaster. She looke back down to where "Dumbledore" was sitting and found Cole sitting there instead.

"What do you want?" Helena asked.

Cole picked her up by the neck and threw her against a stone pillar. "I want you all dead. Except for Phoebe of course. She'll come back as my queen."

"She'll never go back to you," Helena said through a bloody mouth, "she hates you." Cole picked Helena up again and threw her out the window, but she grabbed onto broken glass, piercing the palms of her hands, in order to stay close to the castle.

"I'll make her come back to me," Cole said sliding Helena's hands off of the glass causing half her hands to split in half. As blood poured over the window sill, Cole said, "why are you so determined to defeat me? You know nothing about me."

"I know as much as the sisters do," Helena said as Cole backed away, "I know everything; what happened to Phoebe, what HELL you put her through. EVERYTHING. And teaming up with Voldemort will only weaken your power."

"How do you know?" Cole asked sliding her hands off more.

After screaming, Helena responded with, "I have the same power as Phoebe. I tapped into her mind and saw the years of anguish you put her through and Voldemort will only add to that."

"And you know Voldemort better?" Cole asked.

"Of course," Helena said trying not to look down toward the ground.

"Well did you know he was a former Source?" Cole asked as Helena's face went pale. "Bet you didn't know that little bit. We share similar powers since we are both former Sources ourselves. You can't stop us. You have no power anymore." Cole smiled and took ahold of Helena's neck, lifting her off of the glass and dangling her over thousands of feet. "Too bad you're going to die before you get to stop us." And with that, Cole released his grip and she fell to her death.

* * *

"Where is Helena?" asked an anxious student.

"I don't know, she was supposed to be here by now," Erik said as he paced the room worried something bad happened to his girlfriend, but just then the students saw a blue light and in dropped Helena, bruised and broken, bloody and discombobulated. Erik went over to his girl and helped her to her feet. "What the hell happened? What did Dumbledore say?"

"Dumbledore's dead," Helena said as the students went into an uproar. "Cole posed as Dumbledore and he dropped me from his office."

"How are you alive?" Erik asked

"I'm not sure actually," Helena said, "I just wished that I was inside the castle and here I am."

"But you orbed," Erik said.

"How can I orb?" Helena asked confused.

"I don't know, but we need to get you healed some way," Erik said, "Leo doesn't have his powers anymore. Don't ask I don't know how, but he doesn't. Wait, what's happening?" Helena had started to glow and her body was beginning to heal; every bruise was going away, every bone broken, and her split hands were beginning to repair themselves. "I guess you can heal too."

"How am I receiving all these powers?" Helena asked thinking about what her mother did. She nodded towards Erik which meant that Erik had some big part in all this, but what?

"People are dying out here!" a student yelled from the hallway. They ran out and they saw the worst battle scene possible; Voldemort and Cole were picking off students one by one without even giving them a chance to prove themselves.

"What do I do?" Helena asked suddenly very frightened.

"You do what you think is right," Erik said running out there and bringing out his wand.

"What is this?" Cole asked almost humorously, "a mere boy trying to be an adult? Go home son, it's not worth losing your life over."

"I don't have a life anymore," Erik said blasting Cole off his feet and ontop of several other students, then Erik turned and faced Voldemort who only laughed.

"Do you think that you can defeat me on your own?" Voldemort laughed.

"No, but we can," Helena said as The Charmed Ones stood in back of them. They walked down and stood in back of Erik who was thrown across the room and landed on a table which buckled under his weight and sent the table leg through his stomach.

"You think you can defeat us?" Voldemort asked as he waved his arms and about six different demons showed up. Beside Voldemort stood The Woogeyman, Shax, The Headless Horseman, and the Alchemist.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said in horror.

"Why did he summon all those demons where the Power of Three is required?" Helena asked in panic.

"Only one doesn't need the Power of Three," Phoebe said stepping forward.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asked trying to pull her sister back to safety.

"I know what I'm doing," Phoebe said facing the Woogeyman.

"Phoebe!" the Woogeyman said cackling.

_"I am light, I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell, you cannot have this Halliwell. Go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night," _Phoebe said as the Woogeyman screamed in pain and returned to the shadows. Phoebe moved back into the safety of her sisters and cousin and waited for Voldemort to make his next move, but he merely stood there which made them extremely nervous.

"Very impressive," Voldemort said smiling, "but the rest of the demons here can only be vanquished by the Power of Three and you can't say the spell together if each demon is attacking you." Suddenly Shax attacked Phoebe, the Headless Horseman chased after Paige who orbed everywhere in the castle, but the Horseman just showed up everywhere she orbed to, and the Alchemist brought back bodies from the dead and had them chase Piper. Helena did not know what to do, but she had her own demon to worry about. Cole sent an energy ball hurdling toward her and sent her flying up the grand staircase.

"You can't defeat me," Cole said smiling picking Helena up by her neck and throwing her down the grand staircase. To Helena's fear, she heard a snap and felt her wrist break. She yelled in pain as Cole came walking down the stairs. "No one can and you can't vanquish me. Only the Power of Three can. What are you going to do?"

_"Sisters three, unite in this hour, with the magic of good we invoke, rend this evil from its power end his reign in eternal smoke," _Helena said standing up, but Cole was still there. That spell did not work, but she knew another one. "You ready to die?"

"Are you?" Cole asked kicking her halfway across the room.

_"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space," _Helena said as a ring of fire formed around Cole.

"How?" Cole asked trying to escape.

"I'm stronger than the Charmed Ones," Helena said smiling as Cole started to discinegrate. "Go to Hell!" Cole's eyes, suddenly, turned black and rolled into the back of his head while he turned to ash in front of Helena's eyes. Helena looked over at the sisters and wondered what she could do to help them. She was not sure if she knew the spells, but she was a Halliwell too, so she closed her eyes and focused all her energy into remembering the Power of Three spells she needed to vanquish these demons.

_"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer will you dwell, death takes you with this spell."_

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked as Helena helped her up.

"I don't know," Helena said smiling.

"A little less standing around," Piper yelled, "a little more vanquishing!"

_"Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone, the Alchemist shall transform none, cruel scientist of evil born, the this words face the fire's scorn."_

"Thank you," Piper said moving away from the filthy mess being created from the exploding zombies. "It's about time."

"Now Paige," Helena said holding her cousin's hands._ "Power of Three unite, to end this grisly fight. Reverse the roles and make us whole."_

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Dead," Helena said smiling, "I vanquished him. All by myself."

"Oh my god," Piper said hugging her, but she had totally forgot about Erik. She ran over to him and looked at his wound; the table leg had pierced his stomach which made it hard for Erik to breathe. Helena pulled the leg out of him and placed her hands over his wound and healed him. He gasped for a brief second and enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yea I'm fine," Helena said helping him to his feet, "everyone is gone. The treat is gone."

"Voldemort? Cole?" Erik asked shocked.

"Yea, I defeated them all on my own," Helena said as Erik wrapped his arms around her.

"She truly is a Halliwell," Paige said smiling, "even if she does have a different last name and not a sister."

"Thanks guys," Helena said as the sisters and Leo walked away, but Erik stopped Helena when she started to follow them. "What's wrong?"

"When that leg was in my stomach, I got to thinking," Erik said as they moved over to the stairs and sat.

"Thinking about what?" Helena asked as Erik took her hands in his.

"Do you like me being a vampire?" Erik asked.

"I don't care what you are," Helena said smiling.

"Well I have made a crucial desicion on my part," Erik said tightening his grip on her hands. "I'm not only doing this for me, but I'm doing this for you and I want you to be happy. Whether you agree with it or not, I am going through with this."

"Going through with what?" Helena asked confused.

"I'm giving up my immortality."


	11. Making a Choice

**heyy everyone**

**here's chapter 11**

**comments are appreciated**

**Making a Choice**

"Giving up your immortality is a big deal," Helena said the next night. "Are you sure that you want to?"

"Yes, I have already made my decision," Erik said sitting by the fire in the common room. "Don't you want me too?"

"Personally, I don't," Helena said which made Erik very curious. "I'm afraid that if you give up your immortality then you will be vulnerable and I'm just afraid you will die."

"I know my family is worried about that too," Erik said as Helena sat down next to him.

"I know we have been through a lot together," Helena said as she took his hands into hers, "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Erik said smiling and gently kissing her.

"Isn't that sweet?" Accalia sneered at the couple.

"Just because you don't have anyone," Helena said, but before she could get another word out, Accalia had her pinned to a wall by her neck.

"Don't hurt her!" Erik pleaded as his brother Palmer held him back.

"Mother and Father sent us out here to kill this witch," Accalia said smelling Helena's neck. "Her heart is racing which means more blood to drink."

"I told you I wanted the first bite," Palmer argued.

"Oldest goes first," Accalia smiled.

"Or you have this option," Palmer said as Erik became interested.

"What's the other option?" Erik asked.

"You either come back home with us or we kill the girl," Accalia said squeezing Helena's neck tighter and tighter.

"STOP!" Erik yelled as he saw Helena's eyes starting to roll into the back of her head.

"What's your decision?" Palmer asked as Erik started to cry.

"I'll go," Erik said, "just don't hurt her anymore." Accalia let Helena drop to the floor with a loud **THUD** as Erik crawled over to her. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let them kill you."

"Do you love your family?" Helena asked.

"No I don't," Erik said, "they think you're a threat because of the recent happenings."

"Do you want to make them even more afraid of me?" Helena asked as Erik suddenly became confused.

"I guess," Erik said holding her hands.

"Bite me," Helena said as Erik strongly abjected.

"I can't kill you," Erik said kissing her hands.

"You won't," Helena said smiling, "just do it."

"Alright," Erik said taking a deep breath and lowering his head toward her neck. He whispered, "I'm sorry," in her ear and sunk his teeth into her neck. Accalia and Palmer looked at each other very confused as Erik looked at her neck and wipped the blood from his mouth. She was indeed dead; her pulse was gone and her face had gone pale, but she somehow seemed to smile at him without opening her eyes or contorting her mouth.

"Why did you bite her?" Accalia asked furious, "we don't need her on our side."

"I'm not on your side," Helena said suddenly on her feet. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she sent stakes flying out of her fingertips. The stakes send Palmer and Accalia back to hell when they turned to dust, but after they were gone Helena fainted onto the floor.

"Helena?" Erik asked shaking her, but she would not wake up. "Please. Wake up."

Helena, slowly, opened her eyes and looked at Erik. "Hi you."

"I thought you died," Erik said sitting her up. "What happened? You're skin looks normal and not pale."

"I chose not to die," Helena said explaining the entire situation to Erik after he gave her a confused look, "Ok. You know that I have powers no one else does and with those powers I can choose whether to let those powers overtake me or control them. And I can't leave, so I chose to control them."

"And thank goodness," Erik said kissing her gently.

"Let's get out of here," Helena said standing up.

"I agree," Erik said standing up and picking her up. "I say we go upstairs and have some fun."

"Oo, take me to your lair," Helena said smiling and kissing him.


	12. A New Problem

**heyy everyone**

**here's the last chapter**

**comment pleez**

**A New Problem**

"Are you sure that you guys have to go?" Helena asked Piper as they packed their clothes into luggage.

"Yes," Piper responded, "we have our own Wiccan duties to get back to."

"Thank you for everything," Helena said hugging her cousins goodbye.

"No thank you," Phoebe said, "you helped not only me, but all three of us realize how important it is to continue being witches and helping the innocent. You saved so many people. More people than I think we have saved in our entire lifetime."

Helena blushed and said, "Thanks guys. My mom always told me about you three, well four, and she always told me that you three girls were the most gifted witches that I could ever hope to meet. And I did and you are pretty special to the Wiccan world."

"As are you," Paige said hugging Helena and Erik. "Never let any demon come between you two love birds."

"I promise," Erik said smiling.

"Ready?" Leo asked the girls. Leo had gotten his powers back a couple of days ago and that was the sisters' only way of transportation.

"Yes," Piper answered grabbing onto her husband's waist. "If you need anymore help, don't hesitate to call us."

"I won't," Helena said smiling.

"Take care of that baby of yours," Paige said as Erik rubbed Helena's flat stomach.

"We will don't worry," Helena said smiling as Leo orbed the girls back to San Francisco.

* * *

**A Year Later...**

"Has Angelina been fed yet?" Erik asked Helena as Erik prepared dinner.

"I'm heating up her bottle as we speak," Helena said putting Angelina in her rocker and went over into the kitchen to help Erik with dinner. "Can you believe it's been a year since we graduated from school?"

"I'm trying to forget about it," Erik said smiling, but that smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Aw sweetie," Helena said hugging Erik around his torso, "I'm sorry. I forgot about what happened with your family. I didn't mean to bring up old memories."

"You didn't," Erik said wrapping his hands around her waist, picking her up and placing her on the counter. "I should be happy that my family is gone, but for some reason I feel like I should be with them."

"Then go and be with them," Helena said as Erik moved closer and she wrapped her long slender legs around his waist.

"I can't do that," Erik said holding her hands, "I have a family now. I can't just get up and walk away from my new life. You guys are my new family now."

"Thank you," Helena said kissing Erik and hopping off the counter. She walked over to Angelina, picked her up, and started to rock her before her bottle was dont until Helena's cell phone rang. Helena placed her daughter into her rocker and picked up her cell phone.

"Who is it?" Erik asked placing salad on the table.

Helena looked at the Caller I.D. "It's Piper. Hello? No..Piper slow down. Now, what's going on? It's been what? Are you sure? Are they alive? Uh...I'll be there as soon as possible. We'll get them healed. Wait, where's Leo? A darklighter? Alright, we'll right there. Yes I promise."

"What happened?" Erik asked as Helena started to cry.

"Phoebe and Paige are dead and Leo is dying," Helena asked picking up Angelina.

"Anything else?" Erik asked.

"Yea," Helena said wiping the tears from her eyes. "The Book of Shadows is gone."


End file.
